In a process of producing a device with a display, the display is prone to have a mura (Mura) defect, and a mura size and the like also become more complex because mura types mainly include angular mura, cross-shaped mura, pelletized mura, arch-shaped mura, and the like. Because of main reasons causing mura, for example, a current-impedance drop (C-I Drop, Current-Impedance Drop), a non-uniform material characteristic of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED, Organnic Light Emitting Diod), a resistance-capacitance delay (Resistance-Capacitance Delay) characteristic, a bias voltage, or a squeezed or creased membrane, when the display displays an image, particularly a large-area image of a same gray, the display has non-uniform brightness, and displays the image abnormally.
In the prior art, mura is usually reduced by using a peripheral compensation commissioning system. A camera is used to photograph a solid color image displayed on a display, to obtain an image currently displayed on the display. Brightness of each pixel is analyzed, and then, a data voltage is adjusted according to an analysis result, to increase brightness of a region with relatively low brightness and decrease brightness of a region with relatively high brightness. This is repeated until expected brightness uniformity of the display is achieved. Then, correction data corresponding to brightness that exceeds a standard range is stored as a look up table (LUT, Look up table) in a storage unit. In this case, when the mura is corrected subsequently, corresponding correction data is obtained by invoking the LUT, so as to rectify a mura phenomenon of the display.
However, the peripheral compensation commissioning system needs to adjust a voltage repeatedly for multiple times, thereby leading to low correction efficiency, and the peripheral compensation commissioning system has a large volume and a complex structure.